omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Doremy Sweet
Character Synopsis Doremy Sweet 'is a baku who acts as the ruler of The Dream World and the overseer of all dreams, also having complete control over dreams. She's infamous for being able to create, enter, stop, remove, and even eat dreams on the daily basis Character Statistics 'Tier: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Touhou Project Name: Doremy Sweet Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Baku Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks), Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, BFR (Can banish people into the Dream World and trap them within), Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and control Dream Souls), Shapeshifting, Portal Creation (Can create portals to the Dream World), Spatial Manipulation (Can uses her portals offensively in order to cut her opponents), Creation (Can create various objects at will), Duplication (Can split her body into several copies of equal power to the original), Teleportation, Existence Erasure (Can erase parts of the Dream World), Homing Attack, Summoning (Can potentially summons the Dream World selves of any character in the series, who are perfectly equal to the originals in all aspects except their behavior), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Her main job is creating, manipulation and even consuming dream realms created by sleeping, with dreams themselves being able to containing infinite realms like the Netherworld of the Land of the Backdoor. Can create several dreams at a time through her attacks and likely manages all the dreams that exists in The Dream Realm. Far superior to anything in Gensokyo including the likes of Yukari Yakumo) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel through the Dream World and between the Earth and Moon) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman Striking Ability: Universe Level+ Durability: At least Universe Level+ Stamina: High Range: Multi-Universal '(Has an absolute control over The Dream World and it's other worlds, can create portals across the Dream World) 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Soul dreams Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Creating Dreams: Doremy can create and destroy multiple dreams as part of her job. ** Dream Souls: Dream Souls are a type of phantom that represent one's dream. Not normally visible, a dream soul can be produced if an individual were to "replace" their dream with something else. Anyone who touches a dream soul will instantly fall asleep and experience the dream in question. In which case, one's own dream soul will escape. Doremy can both control and create dream souls, absorbing them from someone or inflicting them on someone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Youkai Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Regenerators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 2